


Parking Lot

by buchixiangcai



Category: wannaone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buchixiangcai/pseuds/buchixiangcai





	Parking Lot

1.

“旼炫哥！沐浴露又用完了！”浴室门敞开着，姜丹尼尔光着上身探出头来，冲客厅喊道。  
黄旼炫应了声，从储藏室里拎了瓶新的，往浴室走去，姜丹尼尔正背对着他解腰带，薄薄的一层肌肉覆在肩背上，他听见声音转过头来，抽出的腰带随手扔在洗手台上，伸过手来接沐浴露。  
黄旼炫微挑了挑眉毛，不动声色地避开姜丹尼尔的手，关掉浴室门并反锁。难得今天成员们都还没回宿舍。  
“旼炫哥？”姜丹尼尔心里惴惴的，嗅到危险的气息，小心翼翼地朝门边挪着脚步，就在手触上门把的时候，黄旼炫也紧贴在了他的身后。  
“尼尔，我有没有跟你讲过，在我面前一定要穿好衣服，无、论、何、时。”黄旼炫的手指顺着姜丹尼尔的脊柱沟缓缓地滑下去，陷入牛仔裤中，停留在尾椎处暗示性地摩挲着。  
姜丹尼尔被他似有若无地触碰刺激地绷紧了身子，仿佛有微小的电流在黄旼炫触碰过的地方炸开来，他低着头嗫嚅：“是你自己要进来的......”  
“嗯？”黄旼炫轻笑一声，环住姜丹尼尔的腰，右手挑开他牛仔裤的搭扣，示意他抬腿帮他褪下长裤。  
姜丹尼尔耳朵红得快要滴血，被黄旼炫剥得只剩一条底裤，近乎赤裸地站在他身前，不敢回头。  
姜丹尼尔的底裤上印着只卡通猫，张牙舞爪的，黄旼炫垂下眼， 拍了拍那只卡通猫，说：“自己脱了。”

姜丹尼尔攥着底裤边迟迟没有动作，半是委屈半是羞耻地开口，“我不...”  
黄旼炫自顾自地去调试水温，抱着双臂隔着渐渐氤氲的水汽看向姜丹尼尔：“自己脱了过来，帮你洗澡，不然，就不只是洗澡了。”  
真要全裸着走过去，太羞耻了，姜丹尼尔实在无法做到，又害怕黄旼炫话里隐隐的威胁。半晌，磨磨蹭蹭地过去，抱住黄旼炫的腰蹭了蹭，讨好似的亲了亲他，拖长语调在他耳边撒着娇：“你帮我脱。”  
姜丹尼尔的主动示好成功取悦了黄旼炫，他揉了揉姜丹尼尔已经湿掉的头发，表示奖励，扣住他的脖颈压向自己，交换着彼此的气息，直到姜丹尼尔喘不过气来才放开。黄旼炫的手逐渐下移，停留在姜丹尼尔的小腹处，勾画着他腹肌的轮廓，顺着人鱼线插进底裤，一点点褪到腿弯，姜丹尼尔顺从地抬腿，方便他的动作。  
黄旼炫推着姜丹尼尔到淋浴下，从背后抱着他，温热的水流浇在二人身上。  
“你衣服都湿了。”姜丹尼尔反手扯了扯黄旼炫的T恤。  
黄旼炫含住姜丹尼尔的耳垂轻咬着，压低嗓音：“你确定要我也脱掉吗？”  
姜丹尼尔忙摇了摇头，不敢再碰他，伸长手臂想去挤沐浴露。  
“啪！”黄旼炫拍开他的手，刻意强调：“是我帮你洗。”说完挤了一大堆沐浴露打成泡沫涂抹在姜丹尼尔胸前，微凉的手指偶尔擦过两点红樱，小腹处也都堆满了白色泡沫。  
随着黄旼炫的手越来越往下，姜丹尼尔的身子也越来越紧绷，直到黄旼炫一把握住他两腿间还柔软着的物事，克制不住的兴奋，燥热感堆积在小腹，黄旼炫仅是不轻不重地帮他撸了两下，小丹尼就兴奋地想要起立。  
“这么敏感？最近他没碰你？”黄旼炫的声音包裹在浓浓的水汽中，手上的动作不停，坏心思地把泡沫涂满他整根阴茎，连下面的囊袋也不放过。  
“唔...”姜丹尼尔软着身子靠在黄旼炫怀里，聪明地不吭声，他还没傻到在这种时候提别人。  
借着沐浴露的润滑，黄旼炫手上的动作越来越快，下身隔着层裤子以相同的频率撞击着姜丹尼尔，在姜丹尼尔情不自禁发出呻吟时又渐渐停下了动作，“啊，要洗澡的。”  
失去了刺激的姜丹尼尔张开朦胧的双眼，扭头蹭着黄旼炫的脸颊，哼哼唧唧地索吻，黄旼炫抿着嘴，任由姜丹尼尔毫无章法的吻落在他耳畔脖颈，拉下花洒冲掉他身上的沐浴露。  
姜丹尼尔见黄旼炫不回应他，沮丧地垂着头，像只失落的大狗。隔着裤子胡乱揉捏着黄旼炫的下身，低声喊着：“旼炫哥。”

黄旼炫扣住姜丹尼尔的手腕拧在背后，一手重新握住他的阴茎，拇指重重蹭过顶端，薄茧来来回回摩擦着嫩肉，姜丹尼尔深吸了口气，顶端被不断刺激着，柱身被紧紧握住，他的腿有点软，全身重量都倚在黄旼炫身上，好在黄旼炫拦腰抱着他，让他不至于滑落在地。  
听着姜丹尼尔逐渐急促的喘息声，黄旼炫的动作变得粗暴，在他快要高潮时吻住他，呻吟声全被咽回喉咙，姜丹尼尔闷哼着射了出来，白色的浓稠从浴室的墙砖上滑落。  
黄旼炫就着手上的湿滑往姜丹尼尔股缝里探，余下的精液被尽数涂抹在穴口的褶皱上，中指在入口处浅浅地刺入又拔出，重复着逗他玩，在姜丹尼尔按捺不住蹭着他时猛地插入整根手指，指甲搔刮着， 按压着内部的软肉，激得姜丹尼尔惊呼一声。  
黄旼炫估摸着时间，成员们也快回来了。虽然他下身硬得快要爆炸，也不得不抽出手指，抛开玩闹的心思，正经起来帮姜丹尼尔后背打满沐浴露，清洗掉黏在腿间的白浊。  
姜丹尼尔一时间被黄旼炫突然的正经弄得有点懵，连黄旼炫使劲儿掐了他屁股两把也没反应过来，任由黄旼炫将自己冲洗干净，拿大浴巾裹住自己，推出浴室。

黄旼炫草草地冲了个凉水澡，压下躁动，换好睡衣。推开姜丹尼尔房间门时见他已躺在床上刷手机，头发还湿漉漉的，黄旼炫扯着他的手臂让他坐起来，拿过桌上的吹风机帮他吹头发，温热的风吹拂着，黄旼炫的手指温柔地在他发间穿梭，姜丹尼尔舒服地快要睡着，靠在黄旼炫的小腹上头一点一点的。  
“好了，下次记得吹干再睡。”黄旼炫关掉吹风机收好，门外隐隐约约传来喧闹的声音，他顺手拿过床头半湿的浴巾带了出去，关上门时正好撞见邕圣祐回来，没理会邕圣祐探究的眼神，放好浴巾，径直回自己房间了。

 

2.

邕圣祐推开房门，姜丹尼尔窝在小被子里，只露出个毛茸茸的头顶，背对着他，看不出有什么奇怪的地方，邕圣祐默不作声地收拾洗漱用品去了浴室。  
等他再回来时已是半小时后了，成员们要么聚在尹智圣房间吃夜宵，要么回自己房间了。  
姜丹尼尔换了个姿势，仰躺着，闭着双眼，邕圣祐凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角，拉开些距离，微烫的呼吸夹杂着沐浴后的香气喷洒在姜丹尼尔脸颊，他轻轻吹了口气，不出意料见姜丹尼尔眼睫颤了颤，便要直起身，“别装睡了。”  
被拆穿的姜丹尼尔睁开眼，伸长手臂搂着邕圣祐的脖子，不说话，只是笑。  
邕圣祐翻身上床，虚压在姜丹尼尔身上，仔细盯着他，像是在巡视自己的领地，轻柔的吻落在他的耳垂，恰巧印在浅浅的牙印上，“跟他做了？”  
姜丹尼尔闻言一僵，还以为能混过去，他点点头又摇了摇头。  
邕圣祐戳着他的酒窝笑出声，“这是什么意思，做没做？”  
“没做到最后。”姜丹尼尔解释道。  
邕圣祐拨开姜丹尼尔的睡衣领，没发现明显的印迹，心下了然，看来是真的没做。嘴上却说着，“我可不信，要检查一下。”说着不等姜丹尼尔同意就扒下他的睡衣，细细密密的吻顺着脖颈，在胸部逗留了会儿，又移向小腹，留下浅浅的红色印迹，邕圣祐抬起头，看着自己的杰作，翘了翘嘴角，把姜丹尼尔的睡裤褪到腿弯，拨弄了下他垂在腿间的小东西，笑道：“没穿底裤啊。”  
“明明是你不准我穿的！”姜丹尼尔红着张脸顶嘴。  
邕圣祐拨开他的阴茎，手指顺着会阴摸到后面，确实没被进入过，“唔，是在夸你乖。”邕圣祐抱着姜丹尼尔侧躺着，引导着他的手帮自己也脱下睡裤，失去禁锢的肉棒跳了出来，半硬着，邕圣祐包住姜丹尼尔的手握在自己的阴茎上，亲吻着姜丹尼尔后颈，低声哄道：“乖，把它撸硬了，给你奖励。”  
姜丹尼尔被迫帮邕圣祐打着手枪，手中套弄的阴茎逐渐胀大变硬，炙热的触感几乎要烫伤姜丹尼尔手心。  
邕圣祐在他耳边喘息着，故意黏黏糊糊地说着些下流话，叫他“宝贝儿~”。姜丹尼尔羞耻地抽回自己的手，干脆把头蒙进被子里。  
邕圣祐搂紧他，捞起姜丹尼尔身下渐渐抬头的东西，不疾不徐地抚慰着，“宝贝儿，别害羞啊，在黄旼炫面前也这样吗？”说着下身狠狠撞进姜丹尼尔的股缝里，堪堪擦过穴口。  
姜丹尼尔条件反射地夹紧了腿，差点就被进入，他按着邕圣祐的胯小幅度地往外推，哑着嗓子说着软话，“你别...我错了...”  
“你错什么？我只是不喜欢他趁我不在时碰你。”邕圣祐再次撞了过去，顶端撞击着他身下的囊袋。  
“那你要不开心太多次了。”姜丹尼尔小声嘟囔着。  
“你说什么？”邕圣祐咬住他后颈的软肉，犬牙刺入，尝到淡淡的血腥味儿，“要盖个章吗？”  
姜丹尼尔痛得哆嗦了下，气鼓鼓地骂他：“盖章有个屁用。”  
“腿夹紧，”邕圣祐把姜丹尼尔翻了个身，让他跪趴着，拍了拍他还残留有黄旼炫指印的屁股，“我不进去。”  
姜丹尼尔肚子下垫着个枕头，邕圣祐趴伏在他背上，下身在他腿间进进出出，腿根的软肉像是被磨破了皮，火辣辣的一片红。邕圣祐每次都故意擦着穴口撞进他腿根，有几次甚至已经浅浅地顶了进去，姜丹尼尔紧绷着身子，心也紧绷着，在被进入的恐惧与被放过的安心之间摇摆。  
邕圣祐今天格外持久，姜丹尼尔腿都跪麻了，他还没射。又一次，在邕圣祐狠狠的撞击中姜丹尼尔彻底腿软趴了下来，推拒着邕圣祐，“我不行了...好累...”

邕圣祐见他支撑不住也不再勉强他，把他翻了个面，安抚性亲吻着他眼角，硬热顶在他小腹上，与姜丹尼尔的阴茎相互摩擦着，邕圣祐握住两根东西快速撸动着，不一会儿，两人同时到达了顶峰，黏糊糊的精液全射在邕圣祐手上，他伸出舌尖全舔干净，俯下身与姜丹尼尔交换了一个略带腥膻味儿的吻。  
姜丹尼尔一晚上被折腾了两次，早就困得不行了，迷迷糊糊就睡了过去，睡前最后一个念头是“好在明天休息。”  
邕圣祐见姜丹尼尔微张着泛红的嘴唇，浅浅地呼吸，不自觉又亲了亲他的宝贝儿，轻手轻脚地帮他拉好裤子，抱着他，调整了个舒服的姿势，闭上了双眼。

 

3.

第二天姜丹尼尔醒来时，邕圣祐已经不在房间了，腿根和后颈弄破的地方已经被抹过药了。姜丹尼尔晃荡到洗手间洗漱完，迷迷糊糊窝在客厅沙发里，半瞌着眼，长腿踢了踢坐在一旁打游戏的朴志训，“我饿了。”  
朴志训抬高手臂，微侧了侧头示意他旁边桌上有面包，“别捣乱，这局要赢了。”  
姜丹尼尔越过朴志训，伸长手臂去拿桌上的面包，眯着眼睛看向屏幕，“赢不了。”挪了挪身子，在他腿上找了个舒服的位置躺着。  
姜丹尼尔软软的头发隔着T恤蹭过朴志训的小腹，轻微的麻痒感，像是拿着根羽毛在挠他的心。朴志训手一抖，失了准头，屏幕灰了下去。  
姜丹尼尔叼着块面包，把电脑移到旁边的桌子上，趴在朴志训腿上又开了一局新游戏，凸出的肋骨硌得朴志训不舒服。  
“谁咬的？”朴志训摸了摸他后颈泛出些青紫的牙印，一手搁在他后腰凹下去的地方，仔细按摩着。  
姜丹尼尔动了动，避开朴志训的手，“别按了，没做，就腿根疼。”  
“腿根？”朴志训扯下姜丹尼尔的睡裤，微分开他的双腿，手指轻轻按了按那一大片红，低声骂了句“畜生”。  
姜丹尼尔塌下腰，笑他，“骂谁呢？你不也是这样？”  
朴志训理亏，不答话，温热的手掌按在姜丹尼尔大腿内侧，使了些力气捻揉，“药膏都蹭没了，我帮你重新涂？”  
“嘁，”姜丹尼尔斜了他一眼，“手拿开再说话，一点可信度都没有。”  
朴志训停留在他穴口的手指刺进去些，又退了出来，俯下身咬了他臀尖一口，帮他拉好裤子，“走，去我房间。”说着直接按掉了笔记本电源，半拖半抱着姜丹尼尔往房间走。

姜丹尼尔蹬掉拖鞋，抱着个小火龙抱枕趴在床上，声音闷在一团棉花里：“说话算话啊，只准涂药膏。”  
朴志训帮姜丹尼尔脱掉睡裤，腰身嵌入他双腿间，半趴在他背上，舔舐着他后颈上的牙印，“小孩子才讲信用。”  
朴志训隔着层薄薄的睡衣亲吻他的肩胛骨、后腰，留下濡湿的痕迹，轻柔的吻落在他腿根处，微凉的触感让姜丹尼尔情不自禁分开些腿，转过身面朝向朴志训，长腿勾着他的腰往下压。  
朴志训欺身含吻住他的下巴，右手在他下身挠痒似的抚摸，直起腰抬起姜丹尼尔的腿，轻啄着他膝窝，顺着大腿内侧一路亲过去，发出“啾”、“啾”的轻响，湿热的口腔包裹住下面两个小球，舌尖舔过每一寸地方，右手把逐渐抬头的小丹尼按向小腹，从根部舔到顶端，张开嘴巴将头部含了进去，听着姜丹尼尔的闷哼声像是受到了鼓励，努力把整个柱身都含进了嘴里，小心翼翼地收起牙齿，嘴唇包裹住硬热上下吞吐着，舌尖压在顶端，往小孔中刺。猛地埋下头去，直吞到底，顶住喉咙的不适感让他吞咽着口水，窄小的湿热不断挤压着姜丹尼尔的阴茎。  
姜丹尼尔舒服地挺了挺腰，想进入到更深的地方，右手无意识地抓着朴志训的头发往下按。  
朴志训在感觉自己快要窒息时忙吐出口中的东西，咳了两声，凑上前去亲姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔回应了一会儿就不耐烦了，压着朴志训的头，挺了挺胯，示意他：“还要。”  
朴志训重新埋在他胯间，口中包着顶部含糊不清地问：“喜欢他还是我？”  
透明的涎液沾满了整个柱身，泛着水光，朴志训舌尖在铃口处打着转儿，一双桃花眼蒙着雾气看向姜丹尼尔。  
“唔，小孩子才做选择。”姜丹尼尔闭着双眼压抑着呻吟。  
没得到想要的答案，朴志训惩罚性地用齿尖磨了磨他的分身。帮他做了几次深喉，见他快要到了，吐出来，用手继续撸着。

“志训啊...”看着眼前的场景，朴佑镇的声音戛然而止，尴尬地站在门口。  
姜丹尼尔一个惊吓，射了朴志训满手，小腹上也溅到些星星点点，拿小火龙抱枕挡住脸，假装是只鸵鸟。  
和男朋友办事时被他室友撞见怎么办？！

“关门。”朴志训瞪了朴佑镇一眼，从桌上抽了几张纸巾帮姜丹尼尔清理干净，拉上裤子，搂着他的腰送回他房间。  
朴佑镇大脑放空，晃到床边坐下，小火龙抱枕上还残留有姜丹尼尔的温度，角落里隐藏着不显眼的斑白，浓郁的麝香气息让他脸庞发烫，“怎么在我床上干这种事啊！”

 

4.

深夜，姜丹尼尔拖着个背包哼哧哼哧地爬着楼梯，“电梯怎么大半夜的坏掉！”抬头看了眼楼层数，“再爬两层！”  
就在下一层的拐角处，姜丹尼尔突然被人捂住嘴巴压在楼梯扶手上，手上的包被扔在地上，发出沉闷的响声，姜丹尼尔吓了一跳，手肘使劲儿往后撞击，叫骂声被捂住。  
“别叫，他们都睡了。”低沉的男声贴在耳边。  
姜丹尼尔松了口气，掰开禁锢住自己的手，转身推搡着那人，“干嘛啊，吓死我了。”  
感应灯亮起，黄旼炫站在角落里冲他笑，搂着姜丹尼尔后腰，隔着运动裤捏他屁股，“想你了。”  
姜丹尼尔啃着他的喉结，“我看你是想上我了。”  
黄旼炫做出吞咽的动作，喉结上下滑动，引着姜丹尼尔在他脖子上亲来亲去，右手拽下他的裤腰，底裤也一起被褪下，手指在他股间游移着。  
姜丹尼尔下体一凉，清醒了些，咬了黄旼炫一口，“我都没准备，会受伤的。”  
“不会。”黄旼炫一手在他身后开拓着，一手从兜里摸出润滑液挤进姜丹尼尔后穴。  
温热的手指裹着冰凉的液体插进体内，姜丹尼尔皱了皱眉头，搂紧黄旼炫，抬起一条腿挂在他腰上，方便他动作，“慢点。”  
“回釜山了？”黄旼炫轻吻着姜丹尼尔鬓角分散他的注意力，“跟朴佑镇一起回去的？”  
“嗯，”姜丹尼尔头埋在黄旼炫颈窝蹭了蹭，腾出只手去碰他身下，“回去送猫。”

“我是不是又多了顶帽子？”黄旼炫手指撑开他的小穴，反复往深处凸起的那一点刺去。  
“什么帽子...嗯...轻点...”姜丹尼尔攀着黄旼炫的肩，低声喘着。  
黄旼炫捂住他的嘴巴，用气声在他耳边教训道：“别浪！想把他们都招来吗？”  
姜丹尼尔伸出舌尖勾过黄旼炫手心，含住他的手指轻咬着，额头渗出些薄汗，重重捏了把黄旼炫下身：“进来。”  
黄旼炫撤出手指，搂着姜丹尼尔的腰，贴进自己小腹，扶着分身一点点顶开他后穴，缓慢而坚定地埋了进去。  
姜丹尼尔几乎整个人都挂在了他身上，咬住他肩头克制住不叫出声，细碎的呜咽声被堵在嘴里。  
楼道的感应灯灭了，黑暗中只剩二人细微的低喘声，几不可闻。  
黄旼炫彻底进去后舒了口气，紧窒的甬道绞着他的阴茎，青筋兴奋地跳动。待姜丹尼尔身子软了些适应后，便托着他的屁股缓慢地抽插，一寸寸拔出来又狠狠撞进去，囊袋拍打在他臀部，发出羞耻的响声，楼道的感应灯也突然亮了起来。  
黄旼炫像是找到了新的玩法，灯亮起时在入口处浅浅地撵磨，灯灭掉时用力撞击，拍打着姜丹尼尔屁股。  
楼梯间明明暗暗，灯要被玩坏了。  
在他的玩弄下，姜丹尼尔已顾不上克制声音，破碎的呻吟声从口中溢出，又被黄旼炫用嘴唇封住，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着下巴流到胸前，洇湿了T恤衫，下身迎合着黄旼炫的动作，光秃秃的指甲在黄旼炫背后留下一条条浅红色的印迹。  
“别抓脖子，明天还有行程。”黄旼炫掐着姜丹尼尔的腰加快了抽插的速度，一次比一次进入得深。  
姜丹尼尔下身顶在黄旼炫小腹上摩擦着，增加快感，前端流出的液体染湿了他衣服下摆，被黄旼炫嘲道：“水真多。”  
“唔，你喜欢就好。”姜丹尼尔收缩后穴，夹紧黄旼炫，不出意料地听见他倒抽一口气。  
黄旼炫的分身又胀大了些，撑得满满的，姜丹尼尔斥道：“不许再大了！受不了了。”

朴佑镇在黑暗中拾级而上，远远地看见上面一层的感应灯亮着，绕过拐角面前就是一幅活春宫，黄旼炫抱着个男人面对着他，粗长的阴茎还在那人身后进出着。  
“旼炫哥？”黄旼炫已经看到他了，他上也不是下也不是，不知是不是错觉，黄旼炫的动作更放开了，像是在炫耀着些什么。

“艹！”姜丹尼尔愤怒了，短短半个月被吓射两次，这样下去迟早要出问题。高潮时后穴死死咬着体内的肉柱，黄旼炫低咒一声，也射了出来，精液尽数打在他敏感的内壁。  
姜丹尼尔发软的腿踩回地面上，靠在黄旼炫胸前提好裤子，转过头，似嗔似怒地扫了朴佑镇一眼：“怎么又是你！”

昏黄的灯光笼罩着姜丹尼尔，情事后的眼角还有些泛红，朴佑镇不自觉舔了舔下唇，口干舌燥，空气中弥漫的萎靡气息仿佛是催情剂，他扯了扯衣服下摆，遮住尴尬的反应。

黄旼炫见姜丹尼尔身子软绵绵的，提不起劲，便托起他的屁股，抱着他往楼上走。姜丹尼尔像只树袋熊一样四肢攀在他身上，脑袋乖乖地枕着他的肩，时不时亲亲他侧颈。  
黄旼炫走了一半见朴佑镇还呆愣在楼梯口，不得不出声：“你要在那站一夜晚吗？”  
灯光亮起，朴佑镇像是突然惊醒，顶着张大红脸，拿起姜丹尼尔扔在地上的背包跟上他们的脚步。

 

5.

朴佑镇见黄旼炫抱着姜丹尼尔回到房间，放到床上，吻了下他额头，“他今天不回来。”  
姜丹尼尔知道他是在说邕圣祐，点了点头，“好像说明天直接过去机场。”  
“嗯。”黄旼炫捋了捋姜丹尼尔头发，转过身见朴佑镇还呆在房间里，攥着背包带。他皱了皱眉，说：“别折腾他了。”  
朴佑镇意会到了他的意思，结结巴巴地否认：“我...不是...没...”  
黄旼炫扫了眼他撑起的裆部，冷哼一声，开门出去了，“明天有行程，别过火。”

姜丹尼尔也尴尬地不行，朝朴佑镇解释道：“他误会了，他以为你也是...就是那个...”  
朴佑镇喘了口气，虚虚地坐在姜丹尼尔床边，问他，“你怎么提前回来了？我还以为你要在家呆到明天早上。”  
姜丹尼尔扯着嘴角，眼神躲闪，总不能告诉他是想男朋友了吧，“你快回房间吧，都这个点了，一会儿黄旼炫真该误会了。”  
朴佑镇盯着他，不起身，半晌开口：“那天...你和朴志训？”  
“唔，就是你看到的那样。”  
“还有谁？”  
姜丹尼尔挑起一边眉毛，不耐烦道：“问这么多干嘛？”  
朴佑镇被堵得磕磕绊绊，轻声问他：“我...可以..吗？”

姜丹尼尔彻底惊了，这人怎么回事？不是朴宇直吗？  
朴佑镇见姜丹尼尔只是看着他不说话，怕他误会自己是见色起意，忙解释道：“我不是...我一直...一直喜欢你...我不知道你...我以为...”怎么说都词不达意，朴佑镇懊恼地低下头。  
姜丹尼尔看着他的窘态，不自觉轻笑出声。朴佑镇犹犹豫豫凑过来亲吻他的泪痣，干燥的嘴唇堪堪触到肌肤，像是怕惊扰了他。  
“喂！你怎么跟猫似的。”姜丹尼尔弯了弯眼睛，带着笑意的声音响在朴佑镇耳边。  
朴佑镇满心的欢喜快要溢出，一个又一个吻落在姜丹尼尔脸上，停留在嘴唇上方不敢再有动作，贪婪地看着他身下的人。  
姜丹尼尔闭上眼，主动抬头吻住朴佑镇，手臂搂着他脖子加深这个吻。  
在短暂的失神后，朴佑镇夺回主动权，湿热的舌头舔过姜丹尼尔口腔，勾着他的舌纠缠着，一吻结束，他眼睛亮亮的，压在姜丹尼尔身上轻喘，衣物早在亲吻时就扯掉了，下腹的坚硬抵着姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔握住他的下体，看他连脖颈都羞红了，不禁好笑，“真纯情。”  
朴佑镇感觉身为男人的尊严受到了挑战，急哄哄地掰开姜丹尼尔的腿，提着枪就要上，一下子全插了进去，陌生而又舒服的快感让他差点泄出来。  
“艹！狗日的！你到底会不会啊！”姜丹尼尔痛得一哆嗦，想抬腿踢他，扯到身后更痛了，好在里面还残留着黄旼炫留下的精液做润滑，不然肯定裂掉。

朴佑镇被姜丹尼尔痛苦的脸色吓清醒了，慌慌张张要拔出来，他一动姜丹尼尔就吸了口气，“别乱动了！让我缓缓。”  
朴佑镇停在那里，不敢轻举妄动，下身越来越硬，后背全汗湿了。  
姜丹尼尔努力放松着身子，过了会儿，感觉好些了，见朴佑镇还呆在那不敢动，心里暗骂他二愣子，起身跨坐在朴佑镇腰上自己动了起来。  
朴佑镇瞳孔紧缩，确定姜丹尼尔发出似是愉悦似是难耐的呻吟声后，把他推倒在床上，拉了个枕头垫在他腰下，压着他的双腿，折到胸前，凶狠地在他体内横冲直撞。  
近乎原始的粗暴交媾让姜丹尼尔晕晕乎乎，浓烈的情欲如暴雨般浇透了他，他感觉意识逐渐远去，仿佛置身于一场海啸中，随着朴佑镇浮浮沉沉。

深色的阴茎埋在姜丹尼尔身后进进出出，他整个股间都染上了一层薄红。  
朴佑镇微低下头看着二人相连处，鲜明的色差让他更加兴奋，腰胯耸个不停。  
“你都不累吗？！跟吃了药一样。”姜丹尼尔抱怨到，他刚刚又泄出来一次，有些受不住了。  
朴佑镇还以为受到了表扬，按着姜丹尼尔腿根激动地往深处戳，“不累！”

刚开荤的小处男太可怕了。  
姜丹尼尔感觉小腹涨得慌，陌生的感觉让他心乱，催促朴佑镇：“快点儿！”再过几个小时天都要亮了。  
朴佑镇前端重重擦过姜丹尼尔体内那一点，激得他声音都变了调，朴佑镇咬住下唇，反复往那一点撞去，听着他的呻吟声感觉口干舌燥。  
持续强烈的刺激让姜丹尼尔眼前发白，下腹一紧，淌出稀薄的精液，随后是淡黄色的液体流了出来，濡湿了整个下身。  
朴佑镇随即也射了出来，抱着姜丹尼尔不敢说话，像是做错了事。  
姜丹尼尔捂住脸，不吭声，被人干到射尿是什么情况，太丢人了......而且还是在邕圣祐床上......

 

6.

“后来呢？”黄旼炫冷冷地看着朴佑镇。  
“我帮他清洗后，让他睡我床上了，脏掉的床单扔洗衣机里了。”朴佑镇压低些帽檐。

姜丹尼尔手臂搭在朴志训肩膀上，卸了些力气，他腰酸痛得狠，还没睡饱就被叫醒，脚步都是飘的，排在长长的安检队伍中，脑袋一点一点的，索性搁在身前黄旼炫的肩头，闭着眼睛小憩。  
朴佑镇落后两步，虚搂着他的腰，怕机场乱哄哄的人群撞上来。

漫长的飞行，姜丹尼尔一上飞机就开始睡觉，落地时才醒，迷迷瞪瞪地跟着成员们往外挪。  
邕圣祐捏着他后颈，帮他放松，手掌恰巧掩盖住快要消下去的牙印。

这次的演出地是欧洲的一个小城市，别样的景色勾起了姜丹尼尔的兴致，除了彩排和演出时间，都拉着人陪他去各个景点，拍了一大堆照片。

雨季，机场停运，他们在这里多了一个星期的闲暇，难得的意外假期。

 

酒店的窗帘紧闭，密不透光，昏暗的卧室仅开着一盏床头灯，大床上的被子铺得很平整，细微的响声从门边传来。  
姜丹尼尔被压在门板上，邕圣祐覆在他背后顶着他。  
早知道就不给这家伙开门了。  
“最近朴佑镇总跟着你，”邕圣祐撩起姜丹尼尔的前襟，按压着他的乳珠，轻轻往外撕扯，“我不在的时候，你们发生了什么？”  
见姜丹尼尔不答话，邕圣祐下身往深处顶了顶，“看来是我想的那样了，黄旼炫知道吗？”  
胸前涨得难受，姜丹尼尔抓着邕圣祐手腕往下扯，“他知道。”  
邕圣祐松开夹住他乳尖的手，往下探去，抓住他下体揉捏，“那朴志训呢？”  
姜丹尼尔刚想点头，门铃突然响了，吓得他屏住呼吸。

“尼尔哥？”朴志训的声音隐隐传来。  
邕圣祐抚摸着姜丹尼尔后腰，笑道：“正说到他。”  
“不在吗？”朴志训又按了两次门铃。

邕圣祐突然放开动作在姜丹尼尔体内冲撞起来，连带着房门颤动发出响声，过了会儿，捞着姜丹尼尔的腰，侧过身打开门，见朴志训还站在门口，“有事？”邕圣祐挑衅地问到，胯下动作不停。

朴志训挤了进来，反手关上了门。  
姜丹尼尔靠在邕圣祐胸前，脸颊到脖颈都红透了，垂下眼，任邕圣祐将他往床上带去。  
邕圣祐扯掉姜丹尼尔身上本就不多的衣物，跪坐在床上把他抱在怀里，面朝向朴志训，掐着他腰身来回抽送，“怎么？想一起？”  
朴志训将前额的碎发全撸到脑后，往床边走去，“也不是不可以。”

“艹，我不可以！”姜丹尼尔不安地想起身，因为紧张而收缩的后穴夹得邕圣祐差点泄出来，忙亲着他耳后安抚，“放松，宝贝儿，没事的。”  
朴志训凑过去想亲姜丹尼尔，亲了个空，邕圣祐用手捂住姜丹尼尔嘴巴，不让他碰。  
朴志训不理他，低下头含住姜丹尼尔左边乳珠，牙齿磨着乳尖，舌尖在乳晕上画着圈，一手玩弄着另一边，一手握住他阴茎撸动。  
分身被朴志训握着，胸前也被他照料着，舌头被邕圣祐手指拨弄着，囊袋也被他包在手掌里，小穴也被他的灼热填满，全身上下的敏感点都掌握在这两人手中，多重刺激下，姜丹尼尔很快射了出来，精液顺着股间流到后面，沾满了邕圣祐分身根部。

邕圣祐还埋在他体内，朴志训已经等得不耐烦了，拉下裤子，坐在姜丹尼尔面前开始自慰，时不时用阴茎戳着他腿根。  
邕圣祐双手掐着姜丹尼尔膝窝抬起他的双腿，整个后面都暴露在朴志训眼前，“一起？”  
朴志训还没答话，姜丹尼尔就往外推他，骂到：“疯了！？”

朴志训抓住姜丹尼尔的手，送到唇边亲了亲，欺身向前，“试试，真不行就不做了。”说着手指在他小穴周围按压着，让他别紧张。  
邕圣祐微拔出些许，示意朴志训床头有润滑剂，朴志训倒了大半瓶出来，仔仔细细地涂在姜丹尼尔穴口，中指涂满润滑紧贴着邕圣祐的分身往小穴里面塞，本就撑得不行的后穴又添了根手指，姜丹尼尔泄愤似的啃咬朴志训的耳垂，邕圣祐并着那根手指直往他敏感点上戳，后腰麻酥酥的。  
朴志训抹了把滴落到下巴的汗水，示意邕圣祐抱紧姜丹尼尔，中指与他分身略拉开些距离，撑开小穴，又塞了根手指进去，扩张与安抚并行着，直到四根手指都塞进去了，三个人同时舒了口气。  
歇了会儿，邕圣祐握紧姜丹尼尔膝窝，朴志训一手揽着他的腰身，一手扶着自己的阴茎贴着邕圣祐的往小穴里送，粗硬的顶端才插进去，姜丹尼尔的冷汗就冒出来了，下身也软了，可怜兮兮的垂在腿间，呜咽着“疼...”  
邕圣祐忙握住他软下来的小东西重新撸动着，朴志训伏在他胸前舔舐着涨硬的两点，安抚他。  
姜丹尼尔的注意力被分散到别处，后颈还被邕圣祐发烫的气息喷洒着，逐渐重新有了感觉，朴志训也进去了大半。

邕圣祐也绷得紧，汗水顺着后腰滴落在床铺上，嘱咐朴志训：“先别动。”二人一前一后亲吻着姜丹尼尔，抚慰着他身上的敏感处，待他完全放松下来后，邕圣祐抽出来些，只留顶端卡在里面，朴志训一下子全送了进去，舒服地叹了口气，二人开始小幅度的你进我出，待姜丹尼尔完全适应后，朴志训抱着姜丹尼尔跨坐在自己身上，邕圣祐换了个姿势，托着姜丹尼尔腰身插了进去。  
姜丹尼尔在朴志训肩头留下一串泛红的咬痕，抓花了他的后背，小声喘着气骂人：“两个畜生！”

朴志训听到他的碎碎念也不在意，抬起头似笑非笑地看向邕圣祐，“骂你畜生呢。”  
“是吗？”邕圣祐一捅到底，挤压着姜丹尼尔肠壁，像是要捅破他的肚皮。  
“啊...”姜丹尼尔叫出声，流出生理性泪水，随即被朴志训吻掉。  
朴志训与邕圣祐一齐抽插着，双倍的刺激与痛苦向姜丹尼尔袭来，他索性放开了嗓子，哭出声来，沙哑着声音叫他们滚蛋。

邕圣祐垂着头用牙尖磨着他的锁骨，朴志训手握着他的下体不停给予刺激，握紧柱身快速撸动。  
后穴被撑开到极致，已经麻木了，姜丹尼尔喉咙都喊哑了，眼前一阵阵发黑，软倒在邕圣祐怀里。  
邕圣祐与朴志训相继拔出来，一人拉着他的一只手，握在他们各自的阴茎上。  
姜丹尼尔生着气，恨不得把它们都掰折，然而浑身都没有力气，只能任他们握着自己软绵绵的手，后穴里过多的润滑剂顺着合不拢的小口流淌出来，深红色的媚肉外翻，透露出被蹂躏过的萎靡。  
姜丹尼尔被折腾得累极了，倒在床铺上晕睡过去。邕圣祐和朴志训帮他做完事后清理，一个搂住他脖颈，一个抱着他的腰，把他夹在中间，一同进入睡眠。

 

7.

第二天中午，黄旼炫从前台要了房卡开门时看见的就是这幅场景，好在床够大，睡他们三个绰绰有余。朴佑镇跟在黄旼炫身后探头探脑，看见这个样子不由地屏住呼吸，默默关上了门。  
黄旼炫走上前去惊醒了他们，邕圣祐和朴志训顶着乱糟糟的头发坐在床铺两边，姜丹尼尔还没醒过来，安静地躺在床上，呼吸沉重，脸颊泛着不正常的红。  
黄旼炫拿手背试了试他额头，接过朴佑镇从背包里翻出来的体温计。  
“人都烧晕了，你们两个还在旁边睡着。”黄旼炫拿开体温计砸向邕圣祐额角，朴佑镇也瞪着朴志训，一副要打架的样子。  
邕圣祐和朴志训草草套上件衣服，一个去拿湿毛巾帮姜丹尼尔降温，一个拿棉签蘸了水润湿他干燥的嘴唇。  
“你们太过了，”黄旼炫抚平姜丹尼尔紧皱的眉头，训斥着二人，“他不舒服就该停下来，你们之间的摩擦自己解决，别憋着劲往他身上使。”  
“知道了。”朴志训先服了软，终究是心疼姜丹尼尔一副病态。  
邕圣祐也叹了口气，做出保证：“以后不会了。”  
朴佑镇出门去叫医生。

直到晚饭前，姜丹尼尔才悠悠转醒，微睁开眼见他们都围在床边守着他，淡淡地笑了下，又接着睡了过去。

 

end.

/不吃香菜  
黄色废料，请勿二改二传。


End file.
